piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Five times Pinkie and Spike Worshipped Ruby Oaks
Five times Pinkie and Spike worshipped and proved they were massive fans of Ruby Oaks 5. 1988 Memphis 400. Ruby Oaks' first win Transcript Pinkie: RUBY OAKS HAS FOR THE FIRST TIME WON! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Spike: YEAHHHHHHH! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Both: HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! 4. 1989 Leak Less 400. Pinkie and Spike cry after Ruby Oaks DNF due to tire failure Transcript Spike: It's 10 laps to go at Sonoma and Ruby Easy Oaks is in the lead with The King 2nd and Kraig Shiftright 3rd. Ruby Easy Oaks looks like he is going good. BUT WAIT, HE'S BLOWN A TIRE! HIS TIRE IS BURNING! NOOOOOOOOO! (Pinkie and Spike cry) Pinkie: IT'S UNFAIR!!!! King: Pinkie and Spike are crying at ESPN's studios. Wonder why... Roger: Let's go! to be continued... 3. TBA 2. 1995 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Pinkie and Spike make up new song dedicated to Ruby Oaks. Transcript Spike: One to go at Calladega, Ruby Easy Oaks is in the lead with Klint Shiftright 2nd and The King Strip Weathers 3rd. Ruby goes faster, THIS IS GOOD! Pinkie: HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Spike: YEAH, HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Both: HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Spike: RUBY'S CLOSE TO FINISHING THIS RACE, RUBY'S CLOSE TO WINNING AT CALLADEGA! AT THE LINE, IT'S RUBY EASY OAKS FOR THE WIN! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! WOO HOO! Both (Singing): RUBY EASY OAKS HAS WON AT ALABAMA! RUBY EASY OAKS IS GOING TO WIN THE CUP! RUBY EASY OAKS IS THE BEST THING EVER! RUBY EASY OAKS WILL BE A PRESIDENT! RUBY EASY OAKS IS AWESOME! HAIL RUBY! RUBY WILL WIN THE CUP SOME DAY! 1. 2003 Dinoco 400. Pinkie and Spike go absolutely BONKERS after Ruby wins first Piston Cup. Note: Pinkie and Spike attended because they are die hard Ruby Easy Oaks fans. Transcript Bob: Ruby Oaks is close to finishing. Darrell: Only one lap left! Bob: Ruby Oaks is close, very close, very very close. AND HE CROSSES THE LINE IN FIRST! OAKS HAS WON THE 2003 PISTON CUP! Pinkie: DID YOU HEAR THAT? DID YOU (Popeye toot) HEAR THAT?!?!?! Spike: RUBY FREAKING EASY FREAKING OAKS HAS WON THE (Yee) CHAMPIONSHIP! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Pinkie: THE LORD HAS WON THE PISTON CUP! ONCE HE RETIRES HE WILL BE KNOWN FOREVER AS THE LORD OF THE PISTON CUP! I WILL MAKE THE BIGGEST MUSEUM IN THE WORLD EVER DEDICATED TO A PISTON CUP RACER FOR HIM ONCE HE RETIRES! Spike: HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! (3x Popeye Toot) YEAH! I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS! YEAH! (Throws two View Zeen tires on the ground before throwing two Vitoline and Lil Torquey Pistons tires as well as one tire from Leak Less and Nitroade while tidying and kissing the Easy Idle tires) RUBY IS THE KING OF THE WORLD! Pinkie (singing): RUBY EASY OAKS HAS WON AT MOTOR CITY! RUBY EASY OAKS HAS WON THE CUP TODAY! Spike: THAT WAS AWESOME PINKIE EVEN AFTER ALL THIS TIME THIS SONG IS GREAT! The King: Guys we better stop them. They are going CRAZY! We need to calm them down. Kevin Shiftright: I agree, King. I'm happy and all seeing Ruby win but this-this is too far! Slider: I agree. Pinkie and Spike threw around tires and are doing crazy things. Brush: Yeah I don't want to ruin their celebration but tell them to calm down ok, King? The King: I will. (Pinkie and Spike continue throwing things) Spike: THIS IS (Yee) HISTORIC!! THIS IS (Seal Bark) HISTORIC! THIS IS SO (Dolphin Censored) HISTORIC!!!!! Pinkie: My life is complete. Spike: So is mine. The god has won. I will now buy a large mansion for two of us and of course Ruby Easy Oaks!